


Your Beauty Is True Beauty

by DorkishDanshi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkishDanshi/pseuds/DorkishDanshi
Summary: Kiibo has been feeling rather down recently due to all the "robophobic" comments that Kokichi throws at him every day. But..something has changed. He has been taught to feel another emotion:love, upon being sent anonymous love letters every day.And Shuichi knows exactly who is behind it, wanting to bring the robot happiness despite him being a human and the other being a robot. He respects their differences. And loves him for that.





	Your Beauty Is True Beauty

Of all the 16 students in attendance at the Academy for Gifted Juveniles, Keebo was certainly one who was quite vulnerable. He was different to the others..He wasn't human. Kokichi's constant verbal teasing just reinforced those feelings even more within the sombre robot. He was currently sat on his bed, skim reading through one of the novels he had taken out from the academy's Library. It happened to be a novel his best friend, Shuichi Saihara had suggested: "Murder on the Orient Express", written by the famous writer Agatha Christie. It was definitely a novel that the detective liked a lot. It was a murder mystery novel. The robot had actually begun reading more material in that genre. Perhaps it may have had something to do with his rather large crush on the other male..Speaking of love, something strange has been going on for the past few weeks in the Academy. The robot has been receiving an anonymous love letter every day and even by now, he hasn't a clue in the slightest on who is sending him them. He's been keeping them all in a box that is right under his bed. He checked the time and slowly got off the bed, knowing it was dead on 11:45am, the usual time where he would find a love letter by his door. But..today's one was a little more different than the usual ones. It had an invitation at the moment, for the robot to finally meet the writer of these letters at 7pm, in the dining hall. 

Such an invitation would have made Keebo's heart pound if he had one, but it did give him a feeling many people in love would relate to: the feeling of butterflies in your stomach. He sat on his bed and quickly scanned through the letter's contents after opening it. The words seemed to make him blush. This was truly such..a sweet thing. Even though he is used to being sent these letters by now, he is no closer to finding out who keeps sending them. Maybe he should ask around? Yes. That seems logical. Checking the time again, he noticed by now it was 12:00pm. Now would be around the time Kirumi would be preparing everyone's lunch. "Suppose I could ask Momota or someone at lunch about it.." He told himself before slowly adding this letter to the box with all the other one and moving the box back in it's allocated space under his bed. 

It didn't take him that long to walk down to the dining hall but the moment he got down there, he heard bickering. Yep, Kokichi and Kaito were arguing again. Granted, as per usual, it was over something stupid. Saying that, when did those two ever argue over anything logical? "Listen ya little shit, You woke me up this mornin' and I ain't in the mood!" The rather tall astronaut looked pretty angry, his hands balled into fists as the supreme leader sat opposite him just simply laughed at such a threat. "Nishishi~ You're just a grumpy old man, Momota-chan! Come on, smile for me!" His laughter continued as Kirumi started placing food on the table, sighing at his behavior. She lightly slapped him upside the head. This wasn't to hurt him but to stop him from acting bratty. The slap caused him to scream and shed crocodile tears. Kaito merely grumbled under his breath, taking a piece of toast from a plate before placing it in his mouth and beginning to eat it. "I'm so killin' that fuckin' brat one day.." He mumbled. Such words sent Keebo into a panic. As a robot, he took the taller male's words literally and they sent him into a panic. "M-Momota! You can't do that! That's illegal!" The other just snorted at his reaction. "No worries, man. I was being fuckin' sarcastic." 

Once breakfast seemed to have ended, Keebo decided to break the question about the love letters and who wrote them. Here goes nothing..He slowly tugged on the sleeve the astronaut neglects to use. "Um..Momota..I need to ask you something. Well, I'll show you then ask so it makes sense.." He took the others hand into his own metallic one. The astronaut was rather confused but simply shrugged to himself, raising a brow as he was led to the other student's bedroom. "Momota..The thing is.." The robot closed the door behind them before scrambling under the bed for his box filled with his special letters, which all had some sort of certain envelope. The envelopes were very styled, covered in some victorianesque material, tied with a black ribbon, which had a small black heart on it to keep each letter together. He showed the astronaut the letter, honestly hoping that the other knew even the slightest detail behind it all. "M-Momota..do you have any idea who is sending me these?" A small laugh and a snort left the others throat, confusing the robot, whom was still holding the box of letters in his metallic hands. The astronaut got off the bed and placed the letter back in the other. "You'll find out, Keebo. You'll find out, bro." And with that, he simply left the room, laughing still as he left a dumbstruck Keebo behind.

For the next few hours, the robot lazed around and didn't absolutely nothing. He was so nervous..he was going to meet his admirer at long last. He kept reading over the letter. "7pm in the courtyard, huh? I bet this is one of Kokichi's pranks..No one would love me." A small sigh left the robot's lips as a cloud of negativity hung over him. When his clock struck about 6:45pm, he seemed to begin getting ready. He checked himself in the mirror, making sure his soft white hair looked presentable and not messy. Once he was sure he looked perfect, he slowly made his way down to the courtyard. For the entire walk there, his expression was nervous, his lips curled in a way that made him look uneasy. Who could this secret admirer be? Or is this just Kokichi's prank to make him feel even worst about himself? Finally reaching outside, negative thoughts seemed to continue flowing through his mind until a certain familiar voice seemed to break through them.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Keebo." It was Shuichi. That was Shuichi's voice! That stunned the robot, causing him to stare over at the other boy in disbelief as he walked close to him."W..Wait..I don't understand..does that mean you're my secret admirer?" He was about to let Shuichi respond to his question but became confused as he heard some sort of moaning noise from the bushes. "Shut the fuck up would ya ya little shit? They'll catch us spying! And why are ya moaning of all things?!" Kaito hissed under his breath and the moaning noises stopped as a certain knife was pointed towards the smaller male's neck. "One more moaning noises and I'm going to stab you right in the fucking neck." And the boy screamed, causing Kaito to just pin him to the ground with his elbow. 

Ignoring the scene that was going on in the bushes near them, Shuichi simply smiled over at the other male. He shyly wrapped an arm around the others waist, staring over into the robot's blue eyes."Keebo..Allow me to do this.." He slowly bent the robot over slightly in his embrace, kissing him lovingly. The robot was completely stunned but eventually kissed the other back, both blushing as they did so. 

"I love you, Keebo.." 

"I love you t-too,Shuichi.." 

"YO SHUICHI GOT LAID-"


End file.
